Missing You
by ChenoaDawn
Summary: Based off of the game at Crystal Palace RPG. Tenoh Haruka's point of view after a mysterious explosion causes the disappearance of two senshi and the beginning of a new threat.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Missing You Pt 1  
Author: ChenoaDawn  
Fandom : Sailor Moon (Non-Canon)  
Genre : General/Drama  
Theme: Uranus/Nostalgic  
Word count : 736  
Comments : First in the series. Based off of the Crystal Palace RPG ( There are added characters and some of the characters personalities have changed slightly. Comments are appreciated when given in a constructive manner. (i.e. tell me why you hate/love it not just that you do) This series is written for the January 2007 challenge at SMMonthly.

* * *

It was not necessarily unusual to see Haruka sitting at the corner café. It was after all where she and Michiru enjoyed many afternoons that were peaceful. To them it just seemed as a relaxing spot with the vast green space across the street and the view of the massive fountains. What was unusual was that this afternoon, Haruka was there alone.

The shorthaired blonde stirred her ice cubes in her green tea. There had not been a whole lot for the senshi to have to deal with lately. It was quite odd. Since the day that Chenoa and Minako both disappeared things were unusually quiet. Setsuna had returned to the gates of time and Michiru picked up a teaching job at the art school so it left Haruka pretty much alone.

As Haruka was sitting there still stirring her ice cubes in her now watered down tea, she noticed out of the corner of her eye a familiar man walked in.

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"Go right on ahead, not like I'm expecting anybody." Haruka answered to him as he gracefully took his seat across from her.

"You know, you should tell Michiru that you would like to spend more time with her. Especially if you are this depressed about it. The waitress said you have been here for over an hour and all you ordered was one tea. No refills even."

Haruka looked up at him, "Lord Kodia, please don't give me your advice. I know you probably mean well, but frankly you don't know spit."

Kodia was slightly surprised. He knew that Michiru was not really the one she was missing. He had quite a hunch that she was missing her fights with Chenoa. "Then Haruka, tell me what is bothering you?"

Haruka looked at him, she knew that he could easily read her mind and probably already knew what was bothering her. She smiled slyly, "I miss her."

"Who? Who is it that you miss?" Kodia nodded to her.

"I miss Chenoa not being around so I can kick her asrse." Haruka picked up her glass and finished off the tea. "Things are too dull around here. There are no youma and no uprisings. I miss having Chenoa around. If she was here at least then I would have somebody to fight with."

Kodia nodded, "I see. I believe you are used to being able to vent your anger towards her and keep the rest of your emotions in balance. So with her not here, you have no release for your anger. Especially since it appears the youma and the revolutionists have disappeared."

The waitress brought another iced green tea for Haruka and an unknown concoction for Kodia. As she walked away Haruka stared intently at the Ancient.

"Kodia, as charming and nostalgic as it is to sit here in the café and discus things, you aren't Michiru. However, doesn't it seem odd that since Chenoa and Minako disappeared that everything is suddenly at peace?" She leaned back and stirred her tea.

Kodia's eyes seemed distance for a moment until he forced himself back to the here and now. He looked at Haruka, "Perhaps there is more to this than we know. Perhaps, something else happened in the fight those two had. Who were they fighting with anyway? Chenoa wouldn't outright attack Minako and I highly doubt Minako would do the same. Maybe more investigation needs to be put into this."

"Ahhh… just like old times, perhaps we can find some youma and kick some arse."

"Must you always be thinking about fighting. It would do you good to take pleasure in the nicer things in life." It was Michiru. She had come into the café while the two were talking.

"I will take on the nicer things in life at home thank you. Of course, I am sure you will be there when I do." Haruka coyly grinned at the Sea Senshi.

Kodia started to get uncomfortable as the talk was leaning more towards that of lovers instead of business. "I must be going, as nice as this is. I can not to be reminded of more pleasant times."

"Don't feel you have to leave on account of us, Kodia." Michiru replied as she sat down beside Haruka.

Kodia stood, "You will excuse me. Haruka, let me know if you decide to call a council meeting on this."


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Missing You Pt 2  
Author: ChenoaDawn  
Fandom : Sailor Moon (Non-Canon)  
Genre : General/Drama  
Theme: Uranus/Intense  
Word count : 1222  
Comments : Second in the series. Based off of the Crystal Palace RPG ( There are added characters and some of the characters personalities have changed slightly. Comments are appreciated when given in a constructive manner. (i.e. tell me why you hate/love it not just that you do) This series is written for the January 2007 challenge at SMMonthly.

* * *

Haruka calling a council meeting was unusual, especially if virtually no political unrest or youma attacks were happening. So when they all gathered into the council chambers, they weren't quite sure what to expect. They Senshi and the Shitenou took their seats along with the royal family and the other guardians.

"I know you are all wondering why I of all people called a meeting. Especially with the unexpected peace that we have had." Haruka looked across the room at the filled seats. The first empty seat that caught her eye was the one next to Kodia. It was Chenoa's seat. It still pained her that the couple was voted on to the council, but in the same she missed the tall vixen's presence. She continued around the room to Minako's seat. Yahara was standing behind it. Even after the last month he was unable to come to terms that the Venetian Warrior was gone.

She took a breath. "It's because I don't believe things are as cut and dry as they appear. It just doesn't make sense for Minako and Chenoa to attack each other to the point of death. We have seen both of them at their worst and neither has been able to fire a deadly attack on one of their own."

"Haruka, just what are you saying?" Endymion asked with impatience in his voice. He himself was grateful that the two troublesome women were gone. AS powerful warriors as they were things had just gotten too strenuous with their activities.

"I am saying that we didn't investigate thoroughly. We missed something. There is more to what happened than what we know." Haruka said as she finally took her seat. As she sat she looked next to her where Setsuna should be. The seat was empty. She had let it escape her thoughts that the Time Senshi was at the Gates.

Endymion stood and slammed his fists to the table. "Are you implying that somebody didn't do their job Lady Haruka? Because if you are…."

The king stood there with his teeth clenched and fists on both hands.

"Sire, I am saying the investigation was not completed. I believe we missed something. The main thing being, who else was there." Haruka calmly stated not wanting the tension to get any worse.

Neo-Queen Serenity placed her hand on Endymion's arm, gently but sternly enticed him to sit back down. "Haruka, are you telling me it's possible that Chenoa and Minako are still alive somewhere?"

Kodia stood, "Your highness if I may." He paused for a moment as the queen nodded to him. "I believe what Haruka is saying is that we need to investigate further. We know Minako and Chenoa are missing. Is there anybody else missing? Chenoa was of the opinion that Draco Ar Amach and Alemand Kione were alive and that Minako knew it. "

"Lord Kodia, you do realize that you are insinuating that Minako was in some manner working with the leaders of the uprising." The Lady Makoto said as she clenched her teeth.

"I don't believe she was intentionally working with Mr. Ar Amach or Mr. Kione. I do believe she was being manipulated." The Ancient paused for a moment, "We all remember when Mr. Ar Amach manipulated her during the gala so many months ago. And frankly, if the two are still alive they will have some significant power."

Tension in the room was extreme, one would have to use Kunzite's sword to cut through it. The council members looked at each other and discussed things among themselves.

Haruka stood once more, "All I am asking is that we further investigate. Find out if indeed Draco and Alemand were still alive. Then find out if they are still around. I am sure we can find out something."

"Very well, Haruka." Endymion stated. He then looked to Neo-Queen Serenity, "We will do more investigation. Zoicite, you and Ami will gather all the surveillance information we have. Makoto, you and Shinozaki will take the forensics lab and scour the grounds thoroughly. If there is something to be found, make sure it is."

A gentle voice came through the orders, "King Endymion, what shall we do? Haruka and I?"

Endymion looked at the two with a smirk on his face, "How about the two of you do your investigation among the people. Get one on one and see what you can find."

"I don't think I understand, sire." Haruka looked at him with a bit of concern. She knew she had pushed and he would be more than grateful to never hear of Minako or Chenoa with the recent past still hanging around.

Kunzite spoke up wearing the same grimace that Endymion had, "I believe he means to become part of the patrol and investigate the crimes. That way you might be able to find any leads to where the revolutionists, if any, are hiding. I would imagine they are the ones that would be able to help the investigation the most."

Haruka bit her tongue, she wanted the investigation to happen, but patrol?

"The rest of us will do investigation in the palace and Shiro Kodjin." Endymion nodded to Haruka, "As soon as any of us find something substantial, we will re-convene."

The others quickly got up and left, going about their assigned tasks or seeing where they could help. Haruka looked to Kodia and then to Michiru.

"Haruka, we all know that Endymion could care less if Chenoa ever comes back. We know that because of that Serenity is doing her best to keep him calm. Serenity wants to know what happened to both her sister and to Minako. We have to deal with this cautiously, otherwise the revolutionists will get fed as soon as they think there might be discord among the royal family." Kodia sighed as he finished.

"How can you be nonchalant? She was your wife and the mother to your child. I understand about lack of emotion with Minako, but Chenoa?" Haruka looked at him. She knew the Ancient was good at masking his emotions from others, but she had always assumed that when it came to love, he couldn't. Perhaps he was more gifted than her in that.

"I am in control of my emotions. Is that what bothers you?" Kodia stood from the table and walked towards the Wind Senshi. "Lady Haruka, if I weren't in control of my emotions I would be more dangerous than Chenoa and Hotaru together. They may both be descendants of Cronus, but their power is limited. Control is what is required."

"Ahh, so you care to explain why you went to Hikari when the Illuminati sent you a message?" Michiru asked.

"I may be old and powerful, but I can always use a different insight. I was concerned my judgment might be clouded." Kodia then turned to walk out of the room. "Oh, and it is another reason why I am concerned about both of the women. The Illuminati had ordered Chenoa's death. She is not dead, she is just not on this plane."

Haruka watched as the Ancient walked out the door. "Well Michiru, looks like we get to play cop huh? Let's go check in at the station and see what we can do. Standing around here will get us nowhere."


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Missing You Pt 3Fandom : Sailor Moon (Non-Canon)  
Genre : General/Drama  
Theme: Illegal/Uranus  
Author :ChenoaDawn  
Word count : 724  
Comments : Third in the series. Based off of the Crystal Palace RPG ( There are added characters and some of the characters personalities have changed slightly. Comments are appreciated when given in a constructive manner. (i.e. tell me why you hate/love it not just that you do) Written for the January 2007 challenge at SMmonthly

* * *

"I don't understand why we have been entrusted with the _police_ duty. I thought we were more important than that." Haruka grimaced as they walked along the shopping district in the city. 

Michiru stifled a giggle as she responded, "Haruka, there isn't much going on right now anyway and you are the one that brought things up before council."

"Requesting an investigation is one thing, acting like a police officer is another." Haruka growled under her breath. She really preferred to be running or racing. Here lately she would be happy enough to have to be tolerating Chenoa in the Moon Palace. Police duty was really beneath her.

"Don't forget that the youma and other trouble makers typically started with petty crime. Then they worked themselves up."

"That's right, before we were awakened the others had to deal with thieves and larcenists. The occasional arsonists and kidnappers." Haruka groaned as they walked by another fashion store with impossibly thin models in the window. "It wasn't until we were awakened that the fun began. But still, I don't see how playing beat cop will find anything out about Draco or Alemand"

Michiru shook her head, she just didn't know what to say anymore. Haruka was determined to be in a wretched mood.

"Stop her! Thief!"

When Haruka and Michiru turned they saw a rather thin woman running towards them with an arm full of clothing. Haruka went to grab her but the girl managed to slide by in the chaos. Michiru stayed behind as Haruka took off after the suspected criminal.

As Haruka ran after the girl and eventually caught up with her, Michiru interviewed the shop keeper.

"Do you know the girl?" Michiru asked.

The shopkeeper hung her head, "She was one of our models."

"Do you know why she would steal from you?"

Before the shopkeeper could answer, Haruka and then thin girl appeared.

"I didn't steal from her! I took what was mine! She said I could have the outfits that I modeled. Then when she didn't like the way her customers commented on how I looked she fired me and said I couldn't have any of them."

Haruka sighed as she had heard the same out of her for the duration it took to get back to the shop over and over again. She looked to Michiru who was in disbelief over the situation.

"Okay, here's your options. Ma'am, you pay the model whether it be clothing or money. Then the model will accept it and you will be on your way. Or, we can take you both to the police department and both of you can be arrested." Haruka looked to the model, "You for stealing and being too thin," then she turned to the shopkeeper, "and you for refusing to pay wages and having a bad attitude."

"So ladies, which is it?" Michiru interjected before they could question the charges.

The shopkeeper looked at the model and walked over to the cash register. "I'll give you $50 for the day. That should be more than enough since you only worked 2 hours."

The model nodded and took the money. "Thank you. That was all I wanted was what was owed to me."

Haruka and Michiru finished up and left the shop.

"You don't think that girl was actually a youma now do you?" Michiru looked at Haruka with a smile on her face and a giggle in her voice.

The taller woman just kept walking and did not answer.

"'Ruka, do you think she was a youma?" Michiru pushed the blonde woman for an answer.

"I think anything is possible. Since Chenoa and Minako have been gone it has been unusually quiet. It's about time for something to start happening." The wind senshi paused for a moment. "That, and I overheard Ami and Zoi talking about an abnormal energy source coming from the area of the blast."

"Has it just started up or has it been there and they thought it was residue?" Michiru was intrigued. What intrigued her more though was that Haruka was interested as to where Chenoa and Minako were.

"I think we should check back at the station to see if the crime sprees are up and where. Then I think we should get back to the palace to see what the others have found.


End file.
